David Hockney
David Hockney plasticien contemporain britannique né en 1937. Il a vécu à Los Angeles, en Californie, de 1978 à 2005. Il habite dans le Yorkshire, sa province d'origine. Il est une figure du mouvement Pop Art des années 1960. Biographie et œuvre David Hockney est né dans une famille modeste. Après des études au Royal College of Art de Londres, il se lance dans la peinture. Figuratif, à contre courant des mouvements contemporains, il s'inspire fortement de Picasso. Il utilise la photographie des objets. À partir de centaines de prises de vue décalées les unes par rapport aux autres, il peint A closer Grand Canyon et nombre de photocollages (A Chair, Jardin du Luxembourg). Dès 1960, David Hockney mêle figuration et Pop Art dans ses toiles. En 1963, année où il expose à la Biennale de Paris, ses œuvres deviennent plus autonomes et autobiographiques. Il peint des autoportraits, les portraits de ses parents, d'amis, des séries de scènes d'intérieur, de garçons sous la douche, de piscines, d'animaux en bois, de voyages. Il rencontre Andy Warhol à New York en 1963, qui, lui aussi, reste figuratif d'une certaine manière. Warhol lui rendra visite plus tard à Los Angeles et lui suggérera de faire sa série de piscines. Il pose sur la toile une très mince couche de peinture apposée en aplats qui donne une impression proche de la photographie. Il s'aperçoit que les photographies prises en grand angle sont très déformées et peu satisfaisante. Il fait alors une suite de polaroïds d'un même sujet mais en déplaçant le point de vue et il les assemble. Cette technique donne plus d'informations qu'une seule photographie, malgré les raccords qui ne se font pas. En 1986, il commence une œuvre de grande envergure qui ne verra le jour qu'en 1998. C'est le « Bigger Grand canyon ». IL commence par un assemblage de 60 photographies le collage N°2, dont la taille est de 113 × 322 cm de long. Ensuite il reprend ces vues sur trois bandes de papier pour les dessiner avec des fusains et des crayons. Le dessin fait les raccords nécessaires de toutes ces photos. Il commence alors quelques détails de ce Grand Canyon, de 6 panneaux, à la taille du tableau définitif. La peinture finale se fera en 1998 avec 60 toiles assemblées (5 × 12 en longueur) et mesure 7,40 de long. En 1999, à Paris, le musée du centre Georges-Pompidou présente une rétrospective de son œuvre sur les paysages, intitulée: ESPACE / PAYSAGE. On voit les questions posées et les réponses qu'il apporte, depuis les années soixante, à la représentation des paysages avec d'autres moyens que la perspective linéaire. En 2001, il publie un essai : Savoirs secrets, les techniques perdues des Maîtres anciens, aux éditions du Seuil. Il démontre par les textes et par les images, l'utilisation d'appareils d'optique, par de nombreux peintres depuis le xve siècle. En 2006, il complète cet ouvrage par une nouvelle édition. Cette démonstration très détaillée a fait réagir et débattre de nombreux peintres et historiens d'art. C’est en affichant sur le mur de son atelier des photocopies en couleurs des peintures d’avant la Renaissance jusqu’à nos jours, qu’il a vu des différences notables, à partir de certaines époques. En même temps, les dessins de tissus plissés deviennent parfaits, les reflets des armures sont comme des photographies, les personnages qui tiennent une coupe à la main pour boire sont presque tous gauchers. L’utilisation de miroirs est probable. Jan van Eyck sur sa toile « Les époux Arnolfini » montre un miroir convexe représentant ce que voient les personnages qui nous font face, qu'on ne pourrait pas voir autrement. Plus tard certains peintres, comme Canaletto, ne se cachaient pas d’utiliser la « camera oscura », d’autres ont utilisé des jeux de miroirs ou des miroirs concaves qui projetaient l’image sur la toile à peindre. Ses démonstrations sont fascinantes, notamment celle qu’il réalisa à Florence avec ses assistants pour reproduire la fameuse tablette de Brunelleschi dont on ne connaît que les descriptions posthumes. A l’heure ou le soleil éclaire la Baptistère devant le Duomo, il a installé un miroir concave à l’ombre du porche qui reproduisait fidèlement l’image du baptistère sur un carton blanc placé devant lui. Comme Brunelleschi lui-même l’avait très probablement fait, en utilisant un miroir pour illustrer l’invention de la perspective. Il revient en Angleterre en 2005 et vit dans l'Est du Yorkshire, la contrée de son enfance. Dans un vaste atelier, il peint des paysages en très grands formats. D'abord des aquarelles qu'il présente dans un seul cadre qui contient 36 aquarelles pour montrer l'ambiance générale des sites. Ses peintures en grands formats sont souvent composés de plusieurs toiles. Ses peintures n'ont pas qu'un seul point de vue comme un appareil photographique, mais plusieurs, l'œil humain donne beaucoup plus d'informations qu'une lentille photographique. C'est maintenant son but de montrer un paysage lisible avec des points de vue différents, pour permettre au « regardant » d'entrer dans le paysage pour le ressentir comme le peintre. Il s'intéresse aussi aux œuvres numériques. En 2010 il expose à Paris, à la fondation Pierre Bergé - Yves Saint-Laurent, ses œuvres réalisées sur iPhone et iPad, il met aussi en avant la possibilité sur les logiciels de rediffuser le processus créatif, déclarant « La seule expérience semblable est celle où l’on voit Picasso dessiner sur du verre pour un film » (en référence au film « Le Mystère Picasso » d'Henri-Georges Clouzot). Ce processus est en fait très populaire depuis les années 90 sur internet avec l'oekaki, et dans les années 80 avec le logiciel Piktor de Thomson utilisant un crayon optique sur les micro-ordinateurs TO7. Une grande exposition s'est ouverte le 23 janvier 2012 à la Royal Academy de Londres, « A Bigger Picture » qui montre de grandes œuvres sur le thème du paysage anglais. Ce sont surtout de très grands formats mais il montre aussi des œuvres réalisées sur un iPad dont il use comme un carnet de croquis avec des possibilités plus étendues. Plus surprenante, la perception d'un paysage par 18 cameras placées à différents points de vue. Il poursuit son exploration de la reproduction des paysages, commencée il y a une cinquantaine d'années, sans se contraindre à la perspective. Il multiplie les points de vue sur un assemblage de plusieurs toiles et pense que la peinture est seule à pouvoir donner cette lecture d'un paysage. Expositions (sélection) *1996 Musée d'art contemporain de Tokyo *1998 Centre Georges-Pompidou *2004 Midsummer : East Yorkshire, Salt mills, West Yorkshire, Royaume Uni *2005 Hand Eye Heart, La Louver, Venice, Californie **Royal Academy Summer Exhibition, Royal Academy of Arts, Londres, Royaume Uni *2006 David Hockney : portraits, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston **A year in Yorkshire, Annely Juda Fine Art, Londres *2007 The East Yorkshire Landscape, La louver, Venice, Californie **Royal Academy Summer Exhibition, Royal Academy of Arts, Londres *2008 Hockney on Turner Watercolours, Tate Britain, Londres *2009 David Hockney : Drawing in a printing machine, Annely Juda Fine Art, Londres **David Hockney, Just Nature, Kunsthalle Würth, Schwabish Hall, Allemagne *2011 David Hockney, Fleurs Fraiches, Fondation Pierre Bergé - Yves Saint Laurent, Paris *Me draw on Ipad, Louisiana Museum of Modern Art, Humiebaek, Danemark *2012 Peinture sur le motif pour le nouvel Age Post Photographique, Cartwright Art Gallery, Bradford, England **Northern Landscapes, Nordnosk Kunstmuseum, Tromso, Norvège ** A Bigger Picture, Guggenhein Bilbao, Espagne **Drawing in a Printing Machine, Galerie Lelong, Paris *2013 All you need is love : from Chagall to Kusama and Hatsune Miku, musée Mori, Tokyo *2014 The Jugglers, Los Angeles County Museum ** a Bigger Exhibition, de Young Museum, San Fransisco **sevenYorkshire Landscape, Los Angeles County Museum of Art **Hockney, Printmaker, Dulwich Pictures Gallery, Londres, Royaume Uni ** The Arrival of Spring, Annely Juda Dine Art, Londres, Royaume Uni *2015 David Hockney, the Arrival of Spring ,Pace Gallery, New York ** The Arrival of Spring in Woldgate, Galerie Lelong, Paris, France Galerie Peintures années 1960-1970 ---- The Arrival of Spring in Woldgate, 2015 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1937